Polar Opposites
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Some of the engines question whether or not Thomas and Emily's relationship makes sense or if they are simply polar opposites of each other, in which case should they be in love with each other? Edward, however, has the answer to everyone's question.


One evening, the engines were returning from work to Tidmouth Sheds. Toby was back in his own shed at Arlesdale End.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy all came back and had settled in their berths. They were waiting for Thomas and Emily to return too. Some of them thought they must have had more work and would come back later. Some thought they were at Knapford Sheds, enjoying their usual cuddles and kisses.

Then, one of the engines thought…something about Thomas' relationship with Emily raised a question, on whether the relationship logically made sense and why they loved each other so much.

"Thomas and Emily…a very lovely couple, I must say," said Henry. "But…what led to it? I am most happy for both of them…"

"But why do they love each other ever-so much?" James cut in.

Edward knew much about Thomas and Emily's feelings for each other for a long time. Even before they first kissed, he knew some of what was going on between them. He thought he could tell the others some good reasons why Thomas and Emily's love was true and meaningful.

"Well, everyone," he said. "I can tell you why it truly makes sense and why their love is so powerful." The other engines listened as Edward explained.

"Emily told me that Thomas suffers from an 'inner demon', as he calls it. He loves Emily so much, he can't bear even the thought of her in danger or discomfort. She told me that she is the best and only cure to Thomas' demon. Her kindness and gentle approach towards him is what keeps his demon under control. She told me that after Thomas derailed James for teasing Percy and then she went to calm him down like she always can. In simpler terms, Emily is the angel of the pair, and Thomas is the demon of the pair."

"Emily is an angel…Thomas is a demon. Emily is a tender engine…Thomas is a tank engine…they're polar opposites. They shouldn't be able to love each other, they're so different," sniffed Gordon.

"Being so different, how can they love each other more than anything in the world? It seems so out of place," said James.

Edward turned to Gordon and James with a slightly serious approach. "Well, as horrible as it sounds, the reason their love is so powerful and pure…is because of your actions towards her for so long. All your bad approaches against her must have spawned Thomas' demon because of his love for her and desperation to find out why she changed her ways."

Gordon and James looked very guilty when they heard that. They felt that maybe that was why Thomas could get so out of hand sometimes.

Edward went on. "When Emily changed, many of us took a dislike towards her, but only Thomas could see she was suffering. Therefore from his anger, sadness and love for her, his demon was born and he attacked 'Arry and Bert at the quarry just to defend her from their terrible jokes about her."

"I still can't believe he did that," breathed Henry.

"Emily also told me that Thomas told her of his demon just after Harwick Branch Line opened," Edward continued. "I have learned that despite how terrifying, scary and out-of-hand Thomas can be when his demon is provoked, ultimately, its wish is to protect her from harm no matter what. He just wants to protect her, and she is Thomas' love and precious angel. He, the demon loves her, the angel more than anything, and the angel loves him just the same."

"Well, Thomas is right that Emily is an angel," peeped Percy. "I look at her as a mother, she's so nice to us all. Edward, when did you start to see Thomas and Emily's feelings for each other?"

"Well," said Edward. "I began to realize Thomas' feelings after he attacked the diesels. When he said she was truly kind and was not a monster, and he broke into tears, I began to think he loved her, but seeing how angry and simply emotional he was being then, I noticed something different in him that wasn't there before…I confronted him during the restoration of Great Waterton..."

 _"Thomas," said Edward. "What's on your mind?"_

 _"Not much," said Thomas flatly. But Edward knew he was hiding something. "Emily has been wondering about you, and how you envy Stanley," he said._

 _Thomas had no choice but to reply. "Stanley is taking so much charge, my job was taken over by him! Why do the engines like him and not notice me?!"_

 _"The Fat Controller is just trying to get Great Waterton ready for Sodor Day," said Edward. "And Stanley is new here. The engines want to make him feel welcomed and want to get to know him. This has always happened whenever a new engine comes here, but why is this affecting you now?"_

 _"With Stanley around, grabbing everyone's attention," grouched Thomas, "I feel that Emily might make the wrong choices under his spell."_

 _"She will…or you?" implied Edward. "What are you implying?" Thomas asked with underlying suspicion._

 _"Thomas, I understand that Emily is the only lady in the Steam Team. I'm proud of you for holding onto faith in her and for saving her, but I've seen that you're trying to outshine Stanley. I understand you feel left out, but-"_

 _"Me and Emily are just friends!" interrupted Thomas. Edward gave Thomas a questioning, wondering look. He knew there was more to Thomas and Emily than simply friendship._

 _"I may add that you two are special friends," he said with a slightly serious tone. "But you must realize that good judgement is vital…and I should warn you, not to let your emotions overtake your common sense. I know you care deeply for Emily and I'm proud of you for doing so, but you can't let your feelings for her get the best of you. Friendship is important, but we can't let it control us. Just help finish Great Waterton, don't think about Stanley in such ways, and you will be alright." With that, Edward went on his way..._

"Thomas' behaviour back then made me know a little more on how he felt about Emily," Edward told the engines. "That crash at the tower was his demon breaking loose again. Emily knows his demon better than any of us. And when Thomas went missing in the mine, you may remember Percy said we couldn't have the opening without him. We all agreed, but then Emily gave us that speech about how he cared so much about her…"

 _"I agree more than anyone else…Not only did Thomas find Great Waterton," she said as she began to cry. "But think about all the things he has done for me! When I was the bossiest engine on Sodor, with an impatient, unfriendly nature, he never stopped caring for me. Even when I was mean and bossy to everyone and even him, he was never angry at me, he was afraid for me. I wouldn't have become my kind, gentle and friendly self again if I didn't meet him."_

 _The other engines listened in awe and astonishment as Emily continued._

 _"When he attacked 'Arry and Bert, he was just defending me from their teasing. When he was mean to Rosie, he was still in sorrow over losing his brothers and only sister. And only yesterday when that tower collapsed from Stanley's trucks, Thomas felt neglected and cast aside by everyone…except me! Only I could feel how sad, jealous and desperate he was! I stuck by his side through the toughest times, but after his accident, the rest of you have left him behind! With the exception of Edward and I, you have been like strangers to him! I will NOT let the engine who saved my life disappear after everything he has done for us! He's my forever saviour and I will never stop thanking him! Finding him is more important than ANYTHING right now!"_

Back at the sheds, Edward said, "When I heard her say all that, it sealed the deal for me. I knew right there Emily loved Thomas dearly just like he loved her."

"That was absolutely breathtaking," said Henry. "Emily is such a wonderful engine. She's kind and gentle to all of us and her care and love for Thomas is a clear sign of how important he is to Sodor."

"But," said Edward. "What if we weren't able to find Thomas when he went missing in the mine, and, on Misty Island? How would Emily be now if Thomas was truly lost forever?" The others couldn't bare to think of what condition Emily would be in if that were the real case. "The likely answer," said Edward, "is that she would most likely return to her days of suffering. Suffering forever from sadness and heartbreak because of the loss of her one true love..." Edward grimly remembered the night when Thomas was reported to be lost at sea. He clearly remembered how heartbroken Emily was when he found her alone...

 _As Emily continued to mourn for Thomas, Edward came up in front of her. Being kind as he was, he couldn't leave Emily by herself in such a sad state._

 _"I'm worried for Thomas too, Emily," soothed Edward. "But I'm sure he'll be found. The Fat Controller will go out of his way to make sure he comes back." Emily looked at Edward._

 _"Edward, Thomas is more than a friend to me. As I said before, he's the engine who saved me from my worst days ever. Only he could see my pain and wanted to help me instead of blame me! I…I…" Emily stopped because of her tears overpowering her ability to speak._

 _Edward could see how sad and frightened Emily was. Given from his conversation with Thomas while Stanley was helping with Great Waterton, he had a feeling that Emily had desperate needs for Thomas too._

 _"Emily…" he said. "I must tell you…I know you are secretly in love with Thomas…I had a feeling you did ever since you went back to normal on that special morning. And you took care of his branch line twice. Once after he defended you and while we were helping Hiro. I truly hope your love isn't torn apart. We will do everything possible to get him back."_

 _When Emily heard this, she did gain some courage but without Thomas, her floodgates opened and she continued to cry her heart out. Edward couldn't bear to see or hear Emily cry, just like Thomas. He gently buffered up to her and smiled gently. When Emily felt Edward's buffers touching hers, she felt great kindness. It helped her to express her sadness as she continued to sniffle and cry into Edward's kind gentle hold._

"An angel and demon may be the polar opposites of each other, but, it's like comparing light and dark, like two sides of the same coin. As some would say, opposites attract each other, and that isn't more true in this case. Without one, there can't be another. Without the angel, the demon can't be controlled. Without the demon, the angel would suffer endlessly. Without each others love, neither of them, the angel, Emily, and the demon, Thomas, would never survive..."

The other engines remained silent from Edward's powerful speech. Even Gordon was speechless. _"Perhaps my views on Thomas and Emily's love was wrong all this time? They depend on each other so much...they aren't as silly and carefree with each other as I thought...perhaps I have been too harsh towards Thomas lately...it's my fault he was almost blown up by that rogue pirate, he's more heroic, selfless and mature than I give him credit for..."_ the big proud engine thought to himself.

"And so," concluded Edward. "Despite Thomas and Emily being so different in features and size, that has no meaning when it comes to their love. And I for one, am very happy to see them love each other so much...and Gordon, next time you try to provoke Thomas by calling him silly or anything along those lines, I'd suggest you think twice before doing so, the same goes to you as well, James," he added. Gordon only looked away, but James on the other hand seemed to have taken Edward's words about Thomas and Emily's love seriously to heart as well. The image of a beautiful tender engine appeared in his mind, despite James' attempts to forget about her...

"I agree," said Henry. "It doesn't matter if they're a tender engine and a tank engine. They love each other very much because of their care and devotion to each other."

"Thomas and Emily are a wonderful couple all-around," said Edward.

"Here, here!" exclaimed all the engines together.

At that moment, two familiar whistles were heard. All the engines looked and saw Thomas and Emily coming home. Emily went on the turntable first and turned round to face Thomas. Thomas came toward her and they kissed each other goodnight. After Emily backed in beside Edward, Thomas turned round and backed in beside Emily.

"We heard some faint talk over here. What were you talking about?" asked Thomas.

"Just the usual," said a voice.

"Hm. OK. It's nice to be home again, isn't it, Thomas?" said Emily.

"Of course, Emily," smiled Thomas as they enjoyed being back with the engine family.

* * *

OK, so after the next two stories after this story, we will begin writing the four Christmas stories for this year, so that way there won't be any delays when it's comes to having them ready in time for Christmas. As for now though, I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a review and tell us what you thought about it. Until next time, goodbye.


End file.
